Bitácora de la capitana Fortune
by kitsune96
Summary: No suelo escribir bitácoras de capitán, pues me parece un patético intento de los hombres (y mujeres) al mando de sentir que tendrán algún tipo de legado, como si algo así pudiera existir en un sitio como Aguasturbias, pero los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior me obligan a registrarlo de alguna manera.


Runaterra no es una tierra para cobardes. Mucho menos lo es Aguasturbias, bajo esta línea de pensamiento, no es extraño creer que todos aquellos que navegamos por el mar de esta zona, donde los monstruos que te esperan en las profundidades son el menor de tus problemas, somos gente poco impresionable. Esto no es algo menos cierto, pues pocas veces he conocido marineros que se inmuten ante asuntos tan banales como un tiroteo o un mar demasiado bravo.

Yo misma me considero parte de ese grupo de valientes (o insensibles, bajo otros puntos de vista), para llegar hasta donde estoy he tenido que derramar sangre, tanto de inocentes a los que no conocía como la de sucios perros que consideré mis amigos en algún punto. No suelo escribir bitácoras de capitán, pues me parece un patético intento de los hombres (y mujeres) al mando de sentir que tendrán algún tipo de legado, como si algo así pudiera existir en un sitio como Aguasturbias, pero los hechos acontecidos la noche anterior me obligan a registrarlo de alguna manera, tal vez queme esto, no vaya a ser que uno de mis marineros lo encuentre y descubra que su capitana es capaz de sentir miedo.

Habíamos desembarcado en el puerto, era la noche de Harroween y tanto Graves como Twisted Fate pretendían sacarme de mi habitación en el barco para beber y celebrar, los dos mercenarios lograron convencerme de soltar los mapas por una noche, mi única condición era que no me disfrazaría: Iría solo como voyeur. Ambos aceptaron, aclarando que sus disfraces eran lo bastante buenos para compensar mí falta de preparación. Tras cuatro horas de arreglos, vi que su ego no era injustificado: Twisted Fate se había disfrazado como una gárgola y Graves como un demonio; ambos con una perfección que, en otras circunstancias, me habría hecho dudar de su humanidad.

Así, nos dirigíamos a un bar a beber hasta el amanecer y a escuchar las historias terroríficas de los otros marineros, mucha gente observaba asqueada y fascinada al mismo tiempo a mis dos acompañantes. Ahora que llevo esto al papel, teniendo que poner más cuidado en escoger mis palabras, puedo detenerme un momento a reflexionar sobre la naturaleza de este sentimiento, una mezcla de asco y excitación, como si hubiera algún punto en que el placer y el más profundo terror se abrazaran como amantes fogosos, llegando a un punto de no retorno donde solo podrías escoger el suicidio o la paz de la locura.

Nunca he sido muy entusiasta con respecto a los cuentos de viejos borrachos, pues la mayoría no los termina, cayendo al suelo borrachos como una cuba cuando van a la mitad, otros perdiendo el ritmo y alargándola hasta tal punto que deja de ser interesante. Esta noche, al menos, parecían esforzarse más que de costumbre, quizás excitados por la presencia de extrañas criaturas a su alrededor que, aunque no dejaban de ser solo personas en disfraces, desde su borracho punto de vista, podían ser reales.

Con todo, la excesiva atención que despertaban mis acompañantes, las historias que cada vez tenían menos interés y las peleas que se armaron, decidí que lo mejor era retirarme por esa noche, si ellos querían seguir actuando como niños, que lo hicieran, en ese momento prefería la tranquilidad de mi camarote y el sonido del mar haciéndome dormir.

Caminaba por los estrechos y húmedos callejones de Aguasturbias cuando alguien me empujó y me sacó del cinto una de mis preciadas pistolas: Un mocoso harapiento corrió tan rápido como los pies le permitieron, lo seguí, no tenía ganas de dispararle con tanta gente en los callejones, con tanto alcohol en las venas, los vagabundos solo están esperando el primero balazo para empezar a disparar. Así, cruzamos los cobertizos del matadero hasta llegar a la orilla del cementerio.

Pareció entender demasiado tarde que solo tenía dos opciones: El mar o yo. Y no le di demasiado tiempo de elegir, la bala redonda le dio directo al corazón.

Me acerqué a su cadáver, la imagen me dio una cierta ternura: No era más que un puberto famélico y lleno de barro al que un marinero lo bastante pervertido habría pagado un dineral, al parecer, no había pensado que la prostitución era un buen negocio, lleno de vida hace un par de segundos. Recogí mi arma y seguí mirándolo, lo empujé con el zapato para que las olas, oscuras y sucias como ellas solas, se lo llevaran, mejor que ni siquiera quedase amarrado a las malditas boyas.

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí.

Era como un gruñido, una respiración animal, completamente animal, nada que ver con los marineros borrachos que se masturban en los rincones y gruñen como perros, parecía que todo a mí alrededor se hubiera helado

"¡Era mío!"

Su voz no era humana, pero tampoco monstruosa, como de una garganta que no estaba hecha para emitir semejantes sonidos o que no debía pertenecer a algún sitio que no fuera el fondo del mar. Sonaron pezuñas.

Levanté la pistola lista para llenar de plomo a lo que fuera que se acercara: Un lobo que parecía hecho de humo y una oveja. Lo que más me asqueaba no eran los ojos luminosos de la criatura, sino reconocer rasgos humanos en la oveja, además de su completa ausencia de ojos, nada de lo que imaginaba tras la máscara era reconfortante.

Ambos pasaron completamente de mí, se acercaron al cadáver del niño con el pecho atravesado, el crio parpadeó. No, era imposible que estuviera vivo, nunca, ni siquiera hombres con tres veces mi tamaño han sobrevivido a un disparo tan preciso, menos un mocoso casi muerto. La oveja tensó un arco que parecía hecho de hielo.

No tuve valor para mirar y, por alguna razón, tampoco escuche nada, una flecha de tan cerca debió hacer algún ruido. Pero todo estaba callado, de alguna forma, esta ciudad de borrachos y pistoleros estaba en silencio.

Abrí un ojo, aquella entidad, fuera lo que fuese, empezó a alejarse. Sin embargo, antes de irse, se volteó a verme

"Me gusta tu pelo"

El cabello teñido con la sangre de mi madre. Su voz fue tan fría y fantasmal que no pude saber si era broma o lo decía en serio

"Vamos a tener una cacería divertida algún día, Capitana Sarah"

A esas alturas, podía ver mi aliento.

Regresé a mi habitación con las manos temblando, me bebí una botella de ron para mermar el frío que todavía me calaba los huesos. Esa noche soñé con las máscaras de madera, con la fría voz de la cordera y la cavernosa voz del lobo, mientras escribo todo esto, me da la sensación de que aún están por aquí.

No sé qué o quienes eran, pero a estas alturas, solo me pregunto una cosa

¿A qué se refería ese lobo con una cacería divertida?


End file.
